


Dangerous Animals

by FiliTheLionKing (IAmYourWatson), Krit



Series: Wicked And Divine [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Billy And Faraday Duel, Catholic Guilt, Gunfights But With Sexual Innuendos Instead Of Bullets, It makes sense in context I swear, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Please He's Just A Poor Boy, Poor Teddy Q, Post-Battle of Rose Creek, References to Shakespeare, Sexual Tension, Someone Save Teddy Q, Soul Bond, Telepathic Flirting, With Their Boyfriends As The Unfortunate Middle Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourWatson/pseuds/FiliTheLionKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krit/pseuds/Krit
Summary: Surprisingly, everyone is alive and well after the Battle of Rose Creek. It's a fact that none of the Magnificent Seven take for granted, and they are grateful that the worst scars that they will carry away from the battlefield are the nightmares of what almost came to be. Coming together for their first meal as a whole since the sun rose on that fateful day, secrets are shared between friends as food and drink are freely shared.Billy and Goodnight think they are subtle and careful people, but it's all too easy to be known when you let yourself become close to someone else. Just like Faraday and Vasquez, these two are not all that they seem to be. Trust and confidences are shared over whiskey, leading to a very interesting night for two of the resident couples of their little group.Throw in a very flustered Teddy Q, a highly amused Red Harvest, a very much DONE Sam Chisholm and an incredibly embarrassed Jack Horne, and let the sparks fly!
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks, Joshua Faraday/Vasquez, Red Harvest/Teddy Q
Series: Wicked And Divine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723201
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Dangerous Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, lovelies! I hope you're all enjoying this series. May these strange times be treating you well.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment! We'd like to know what you think. 
> 
> xoxo Midnight and Krit

Downstairs, only Billy and Goodnight had made it to the dinner table yet. There was still a little bit of time before everyone was due in for dinner. Jack and Sam were at the church, helping to rebuild it, while Red was off...somewhere. Billy could find out if he wanted to, but he didn't. Instead, he was focused on his mate, their fingers intertwined together under the table. If only these humans knew that their Lord had nothing against love in all its forms...but sadly, the time of true acceptance was yet to come. He looked over at his beloved mate, the being he had loved since time immemorial.

"I can sense them. They're coming down. I think we should let them know what we are. Do you agree?" He murmured, knowing that Goodnight could hear him. Their bond was stronger than steel, than iron, and he was glad that, finally, Goodnight was only projecting love and curiosity, not fear and despair.

Goodnight chuckled and raised their entwined hands to quickly kiss Billy’s knuckles. “Oh, I don’t know. I think it’d be fun to watch them try and figure it out. I can’t imagine Vasquez didn’t notice something amiss when he attempted to ‘revive’ us.” He rolled his eyes.

The whole situation had been exceedingly ridiculous. A few bullets and a tumble off a roof, honestly. He wasn’t dead, he was catching his breath. He didn’t need to be fussed over, and he certainly didn’t need a mouthful of blood. He knew his mate found it sweet, but he was annoyed.

"He revealed himself as a monster to avenge his mate, and then he used his powers to help those who could be saved. There are dozens of humans alive right now because he dared to risk their wrath and fear. You should give him more credit, my love." Billy whispered. "And besides, his people knew nothing of angels, not even after the Spanish came. He couldn't have known."

Goodnight sighed long-sufferingly, but a smile twisted on his lips. His head was clear for the first time in weeks. He was happy.

“True enough, _mon_ _cher_ , you’re always right. Besides, I want to know what that little mate of his is anyway. If he’s not some kind of trickster god or another, I’ll eat my hat.”

"I'll get the hot sauce." Billy grinned, squeezing Goodnight's hand.

* * *

Joshua was the first one down, followed closely by Alejandro, who was hovering protectively at his mate's side. Billy noticed that once Vasquez had confirmed that they were alone in the saloon, he slipped his hand around Joshua's waist, the gesture possessive and loving at the same time.

"Come join us." Billy offered, indicating two of the remaining five seats.

Faraday grabbed a chair and plopped down, dragging Vasquez down into the chair next to him. “You both look not dead!” He gave his goofiest grin. “Way to come through, Robicheaux! Should’ve known you were just ramping up for a dramatic entrance. I hear I’ve got you both to thank for covering my back. So, ya know...thanks.”

Goodnight cocked his head like a confused dog, his mouth hanging open. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Was Faraday insulting him or complimenting him? He genuinely could not tell. He understood and spoke every language on earth, but he could not translate this man.

Vasquez gave Goodnight a sympathetic grin. "He means it, _amigo_. Joshua might talk in circles, but once you learn how to follow them, his meaning gets clearer." The affection in his voice was obvious.

"And I heard we have you to thank for our lives, Vasquez." Billy gave his usual half-smile. "Although...we didn't actually need it..." His smile widened when he saw Vasquez look confused.

"...What do you mean? Do you wish to still be dead, _cabrón_?" Vas growled, angry that his gift was being thrown back in his face

“Such an assumption would presuppose that we were dead or in danger of such a thing in the first place.” Goodnight drawled.

Faraday glared at him incredulously. “But you just accused me of talking in circles?” He mused.

“That is to say: it takes a lot more than a few bullets to take down creatures such as us.”

Billy saw Vasquez's posture go rigid when he heard the word 'creatures'. Even bloodthirsters knew to be wary. Good. The man was no fool.

"...And what kind of creature would that be, _Señor_ Robicheaux?" Vas murmured, subtly angling himself so he could push Joshua away from the other two men and protect him from an attack.

"...How about a trade?" Billy raised one hand in surrender, wanting things to remain peaceful. "We all know what you are, Vasquez: a bloodthirster, a legend from the times before the great empires of South America. What we would like to know...is what Faraday is. Tell us who you are, and we'll tell you who we are. Deal?"

Faraday’s lips twisted into an excited grin. “I am that merry wanderer of the night!” He giggled and leaned back in his chair.

Goodnight’s brow crinkled. “I know that. Where do I know that from?”

Faraday’s grin grew wider.

_“I'll follow you, I'll lead you about a round,_

_Through bog, through bush, through brake, through brier:_

_Sometime a horse I'll be, sometime a hound,_

_A hog, a headless bear, sometime a fire;_

_And neigh, and bark, and grunt, and roar, and burn,_

_Like horse, hound, hog, bear, fire, at every turn!”_

He giggled again, sharper than before.

“Wha- Oh, you son of a-“ Goodnight turned to Billy. “He’s a god damned fairy!”

Puck’s eyes flashed as he laughed hysterically, an edge of his true voice in the sound. “A deal’s a deal, especially when you bargain with the fae, now pay your end, gentlemen!”

"That's true. A bargain is a bargain." Billy shrugged. "We are Angels of the Lord. Goodnight is an Angel of Death, and I am an Angel of War. We fought on God's side during the great civil war that caused Lucifer to fall."

To prove his point, he let his wings show for just a moment, his feathers so dark a red that they were almost black.

"So...the stories the _conquistadores_ told were true..." Vasquez murmured.

"Most of them are, but not all. God is a much more loving and merciful being than the Catholics believe. Strange people, the lot of them." Billy huffed. Then he turned a sharp eye on Joshua, a knowing look in his gaze.

"So...you're the infamous Puck...I saw the play when it first premiered. Bravo."

Faraday considered denying his identity. Saying it was just an example, not a full admission. But he knew a thing or two about angels. They could be brutal, cold, and merciless. They could rain devastation and destruction. But they were also honorable and honest. Good and kind. And these two in particular were his brothers in arms. He could let them know.

“Oh, I only gave him the plot, the character names, and half the dialogue. It was his success, really.” He gave Billy a dirty smirk. “Ya know, I called him ‘Billy’ when we were alone.” He winked.

Billy just rolled his eyes, but it was almost fond. "I know names have power among the fae, so as a gesture of goodwill, since I know yours, I'll tell you mine: I am the Archangel Michael."

Vasquez gasped. He'd heard of this angel, a chief among his kind, or so he'd heard. He had always cared little for any faith beyond his own. "You were the one who cast out Lucifer?"

Billy nodded. "I was." He looked sad for a moment. "I would give much to have my brother back.

Faraday nodded reverently. He deeply appreciated the gesture, but he wasn’t sure how to respond to that. “That had to suck. My brothers are dicks and I can’t stand most of them, but I don’t think I could do something like that.” He turned to Goodnight. “And you?”

Goodnight smiled ruefully. “Oh, but you already know. Everyone does.”

Faraday thought for a moment and then huffed out a laugh. “Azrael. You really are _THE_ Angel of Death.” He glanced away. “My oldest sister was in Egypt around then. She said it was a hell of a thing.” He looked back at him with an eyebrow raised.

Goodnight closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’ve never reveled in my work.” He declared.

Faraday nodded again. “I do believe I am beginning to understand you, Mister Robicheaux.”

"I suppose that, while we're making actual introductions, I'll throw in my hat." Vasquez said quietly, still adjusting to all of this new information. "I am Kamazotz, named for the god Camazotz, last of the line of The Southern Kings of the Bloodthirsters, Prince of The Golden Pyramid." He hadn't given his full lineage in centuries. There had been a handful of royal lines among his people, and he was fairly certain his line was the last.

"Gabriel saw the invaders land on your people's shores...and the deaths of so many of your kind. I'm sorry." Billy murmured, his voice and features solemn.

"...It is men who are responsible for my people's deaths, not yours...but thank you all the same..." Vasquez looked away, holding tightly to Joshua's hand as he tried to push the memories away.

Faraday squeezed Vasquez’s hand and leaned over, kissing him lightly on the cheek. _“They are at peace, and you are here with me.”_ He sent silently through the bond, with feelings of love and calm.

He took a breath and addressed their friends.

“Well! Now that we’ve all established that we are each of us extremely important and powerful, I say we have a drink or five! We saved a town; I say we celebrate.” Faraday leapt up and sauntered over to the bar.

“I knew I liked you!” Goodnight was quick to follow.

* * *

Although none of them could really get drunk (at least, not on human liquor), Joshua and Goodnight acted like they were deep in their cups by the time the others arrived. Red came first, and Vasquez offered him a seat next to him.

"I haven't seen you all day. Were you hunting?" Vas asked casually, just making conversation.

Red shrugged. “And other things.” He sat down next to Vasquez. “You all get all that sorted?” He gestured vaguely at the four non-humans.

Faraday grinned and raised an eyebrow, passing the young human a drink. “Sorted enough. What other things?”

Red just shrugged again and drank.

"You're a shaman...or at least, you have the blood of a shaman." Billy murmured, sipping on his beer. "How long have you known?"

"I saw a wendigo once. Nasty things." Vasquez grumbled, resting his hand on Joshua's knee, the gesture affectionate without being flamboyant.

Red smiled slightly. “Why do you think I was tracking you in the first place?” He chuckled.

Faraday was having none of Vasquez’s subtlety. He found his mate, almost died a hero’s death, cemented a soul bond, and now? Now he was going to enjoy it all. He took Vasquez’s hand from his knee and slung the arm around his shoulders so that he could lean into his mate’s side.

Goodnight snorted a laugh. “Must you?”

“I must! Don’t act like you two are any better with your cigarette sharing, and your hushed whispers, and your adoring gazes.”

“You’re not subtle.” Red agreed.

"You should see how often Goody's wings are either resting on my shoulder or brushing against my own." Billy teased, giving his mate a warm smile.

Vasquez had gone stiff, so used to hiding when he was amongst the humans that he automatically went on the alert. After a few moments, where no one did anything to discourage them, he relaxed, his hand caressing Joshua's upper arm.

"Subtlety is not in our vocabulary." Billy grinned.

Faraday melted into the embrace, pleased at Vasquez’s acceptance of the public display of affection. “Subtlety is for people with no sense of style.” He mused smugly.

“Or for people with substance.” Red hid his grin by taking another sip of his drink.

Goodnight barked out a laugh. “Oh, I like him. Billy, can we keep him?”

Billy let his wing caress Goody's cheek, the feathers soft but invisible. He wrapped the wing around Goodnight, while his hand continued to hold his mate's.

"Of course, my love. If he wants to be kept."

* * *

Sam and Jack walked in at the same time, both of them getting drinks before sitting down at the table. Food was brought out, and Vasquez made sure to serve Joshua first, before he served himself.

Faraday raised an eyebrow. “Is this a Mexican thing? Am I your wife now? Am I the wife? I feel like, I’m more the wife in bed, and you’re more the wife the rest of the time.”

“You _are_ curled up against him like a blushing bride.” Red pointed out. Faraday just stuck his tongue out at him.

Goodnight chuckled from where he was making a plate for Billy. He understood Faraday’s interpretation of the action, and he may well have been right in his case, but for himself, it held a very different meaning.

Billy accepted the plate of food from Goodnight, his grace brushing against his mate's in gratitude. "You serve me so well, my love."

Goodnight hummed contentedly and brushed back.

"You are my mate, _mi amor_. It is my honor and my duty to protect you...and spoil you rotten. I have...I have never cared for another before. I'm still getting used to it. Do you want me to stop?" Vasquez looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was afraid he was overstepping his boundaries.

Faraday smiled and kissed Vasquez’s cheek. “I’m mostly fucking with you _Leannán_. I’m just not used to it. Not like this. Domestic. But I like it.”

Sam just chuckled to himself. He was used to Goody and Billy’s dynamic, but Faraday and Vasquez were new and entertaining. He glanced over at Red and the younger man just rolled his eyes, smirking.

Jack had been strangely quiet throughout his companions’ antics, staring into his cup of beer as if it held all the answers. Finally, he lifted his gaze and spoke.

"...I'm hoping this don't seem ungrateful, my friend..." Jack began, looking at Vasquez. "...but why did you bring us back? And how? What...What _are_ you?"

The table went quiet. Jack was known to be deeply religious, with some deeply ingrained prejudices (despite some of that anger was rightly earned). Billy placed his hand protectively on Goodnight's knee, his other hovering over his gun.

Vasquez turned to Jack, his posture open, wondering if seven was about to be six. "...You know your European myths about vampires? My people are far older than that. Our legends say the gods created us to be like coyotes to goats, keeping the population at a perfect level. I came to your America after the _conquistadores_ nearly wiped out my people.” He took a sip of his drink before answering Jack’s most important question.

“My blood only healed you. It won't make you like me, and your God will still accept you into his realm."

For a moment, all was still, and then Jack smiled, seemingly in relief. "Well, then...I thank you, Vasquez. I thank you kindly, for saving me when you could have let me pass on without finding my forgiveness."

" _De nada_."

“God pretty much takes anybody who wants in these days, provided they’re not pure evil. Kinda the whole point of the big human sacrifice thing. But don’t tell the humans, it makes ‘em angry.” Goodnight muttered, too quietly for Jack to hear.

Faraday snorted into his glass. He had been born shortly after the rise of Christianity. It never ceased to amuse him.

With the air cleared, the meal began, and the conversations were light and pleasant. No one mentioned wanting to leave their new group, and so, Vasquez assumed, they'd all be staying together for the time being. Rose Creek could be their base of operations, so to speak. The town knew his secret and had vowed to keep it, and in return, a grateful Vasquez had vowed to protect it as best he could.

Billy raised an eyebrow at Red Harvest, waiting for the man to begin taking a drink, just to see what he would do. "So, how _is_ Teddy, Red?" The innuendo in his voice was unmistakable.

Vas shared an effervescent stream of mirth and surprise with his mate. He didn't know Billy had it in him! He'd expected such things of Goodnight, yes, but not quiet little Billy.

Red didn’t miss a beat. He sipped his drink, lowered his glass and raised an eyebrow right back. “He’s good. Been working hard on getting repairs started.”

Faraday watched the exchange with the delighted grin of a particularly troublesome child.

Goodnight cleared his throat, a barely repressed smile on his face. “Well, that’s nice. He’s a good boy, that one. A fine young man.”

"I see. That's good. And are you helping him with these...repairs?" Billy ate a bite of bread, chewing slowly. Once he'd swallowed his mouthful, he picked up his drink. "I didn't know the trees by the creek were so damaged."

“Yes. They need a lot of attention. Old trees. Delicate trees.”

“Well, I’m good with trees!” Faraday offered innocently. “Quite the green thumb. I’d be happy to help!”

“We’re fine.”

Across the table, Jack was diligently ignoring the very obvious duel of "subtle" innuendos going on before him, instead choosing to talk with Sam about his day.

"I'm sure they're doing fine, Joshua." Billy smiled mildly, looking first at Faraday, then at Red again. "I've heard that Teddy is a farmer. Has he been showing you how to plant your seeds correctly, or is he the student of your....masterful ways?"

“Oh, really now, that one was just obvious and uninspired. You’re better than that, _cher_.” Goodnight gave Billy a mock scolding look.

Joshua shrugged. “Could’ve been worse. All I can think of are puns about plowing.”

Red closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. “Unlike the rest of you, I am capable of actually controlling myself.” He opened his eyes and smirked. “Teddy is proper, and I am a gentleman.”

Billy's smile turned from mischievous to kind for a moment. "Good. He deserves someone to treat him properly, and you deserve someone whose love is unconditional." He murmured, giving Red Harvest an approving nod. "...At least I didn't go with the plowing puns."

Vasquez had burst out in laughter when Joshua talked about plowing puns, sharing in his mate's delight at the little show going on right in front of them. He kept eating, but with his mind, he projected his thoughts to Joshua, scenes of Alejandro making love to Joshua beneath those very same trees, just to rile him up.

Joshua flushed slightly, before a wicked smirk spread over his face. He projected his own thought right back. Imagining what Red and Teddy might look like. All sweetness and hesitancy. Innocent, and curious, and so very inexperienced. Teddy blushing all over with trembling hands.

_“I wonder what our dear friend Red Harvest sounds like when he comes. Do you think he’s as quiet as always? Or is he a screamer?”_ he pondered silently. _“I bet Teddy’s a screamer.”_

_"_ Sí _. Teddy is a screamer. I think Red is a growler, moaning softly into Teddy's ear like a wild beast."_ Alejandro's mental voice purred _. "I think...they're going to fall in love. They're both mortal, and two men in love may be able to hide from those less welcoming in most places...but Red's race would probably be what society takes the most offense to."_

_“Humans are stupid.”_ Joshua agreed. _“They’re not the only stupid creatures, but the fact remains.”_

Red glared suspiciously at them. Not trusting their silence, or the way Faraday was staring at him.

"Apples." Billy interrupted the glaring contest. "Teddy loves sweet apples fresh from the orchard." He wasn't an angel of love, but Billy had been alive long enough to appreciate the blossoming of young love.

Red nodded and smiled appreciatively. “I’ll remember that.”

“Well now, with that settled, and the good widow Frankel setting her sights on our Jack, I suppose that just leaves Sam in need of a suitor!” Goodnight’s eyes gleamed with mischief.

“Goody, I will sucker punch you and throw you in the creek, don’t you test me.”

Both Billy and Vas, who both knew exactly what Goodnight really was, started laughing. Vasquez leaned into his lover, kissing his cheek.

"Sam's greatest love is the law. Maybe he can marry a badge?" Alejandro teased, grinning at Sam's glowering.

Jack blushed at the mention of the widow, but wisely kept to himself, just smiling ruefully at Sam.

Goodnight raised an eyebrow at Sam and gave him an incredulous smile. Sam knew what Goodnight and Billy were, but it never stopped him from treating them as any other men. Goodnight appreciated that. “Now, Sam, I just want you to be happy! Don’t want you to get frown lines and start looking your age, now do we?”

Sam chuckled. “You’re one to talk, ain’t ya?”

Red looked at Sam innocently. “Teddy did say that more than a few people have made....notice... of your...finer qualities.” He mused. “Men _and_ women. Take your pick, really.”

Billy snickered, sliding his hand up Goodnight's thigh, brushing against his crotch, just to tease him. He went quiet, watching his lover mess with their friend.

Alejandro wondered how old their new friends really were, but he'd save that for later. _"Have you ever met an angel before, my love?"_ He asked his mate, topping off Joshua's glass of whiskey.

_“I’ve run into a few, but I tend to avoid them. They’re good people, but they can be a bit... much.”_

Goodnight smirked and shifted in his seat, pushing himself in more and leaning back, arching into Billy’s touch, but appearing to the others as though he was just stretching. “Well, there you go. Besides, I have a sneaking suspicion that ‘chastity’ was made up by the church.” He winked and Sam rolled his eyes.

_“See what I mean? Thoroughly obnoxious, the lot of em.”_ Joshua felt the air shift, and he narrowed his eyes. The energy around them thrummed. _“Are they doing what I think they are doing?!”_

While Vasquez couldn't see through solid objects, he knew a smug look when he saw one, and he knew exactly where Billy's hand had gone. Thankfully, the food was almost gone, which meant that maybe they'd all disperse before Billy bent Goody over the table.

_"_ Sí _. Billy has his hand on Goodnight's crotch."_ He chuckled, taking a drink. _"And while I love you with all my heart,_ Cariño _, you are thoroughly obnoxious too."_

Billy merely reached out with his grace as he kept his hand where it was, using his powers to light up the nerves in Goodnight's cock as if he was stroking his mate.

Goodnight’s lips twitched and he took a long slow sip of his whiskey. He stretched his wing out, wrapping it around Billy. He let his own grace reach out and caress his lover’s face.

Faraday licked his lips and chuckled. _“Well, in that case, I refuse to be outdone!”_ he sent a wave of desire through the bond, letting his magic spark up Vasquez’s spine.

Red sat back and his eyes darted around the table _. “Seriously?”_ He asked Sam in Comanche. _“Are they really doing this right now?”_

Sam just chuckled and shrugged, drinking his whiskey.

Luckily for the less promiscuous members of the Seven, the widow Frankel chose that moment to pop into the bar with the intent of inviting Jack and Sam over for tea. Jack immediately accepted, looking over at Sam to see if he wanted to escape the tense atmosphere too. Sam quickly took the opportunity to escape as it was offered. He didn’t need to see his best friends’ sexual escapades. _Again_. He left with the only two reasonable adults he knew.

Alejandro's eyes widened as he barely kept himself from choking on his tequila. His cock hardened, and if he'd been a mortal, he would be blushing bright red. He shot his surprise and incredulity through the bond...but did nothing to stop his mate from having his fun, giving Joshua his permission to continue.

Billy blinked slowly, his only outward acknowledgement of Goody's caresses. He refilled his glass of whiskey, taking a small sip. With his grace, he reached deep inside his lover, slowly massaging Goodnight's prostate. His eyes never left Joshua's, challenging him.

Goodnight’s eyes slipped shut and he took a slow breath. He slipped his own grace down along Billy’s neck and chest, slipping down to press and hum around his cock.

Faraday unfurled his power, letting it wash over Vasquez. Like a silk scarf running along his skin, twisting up his arms and legs, caressing his chest and neck with little sparks of magic flickering along the way. He’d show that jumped up little cherub. The fae were much more... _nuanced_ than the seraphim.

Red just stared openly at the two couples with incredulous amusement on his face, nodding slightly, drinking his whiskey like nothing was happening. He wondered how far they would take this with him still sitting there. He had to admit, it was making him more than just amused.

Goodnight's grace took Billy by surprise, and he lost control for just a second, pressing hard on Goodnight's sweet spot. His eyes almost seemed to glow with power, and his lips quirked in a small smile.

It took all Alejandro had in him not to moan like a wanton whore. He'd never experienced anything like this before, being touched without his lover's hands actually being on him. He could smell the thick, enticing scent of arousal in the air, and his eyes flashed black for a moment.

It was this scene that Teddy Q walked into. He'd only been looking for Red Harvest, wanting to invite his...lover?...over for coffee...and perhaps more. He was slowly falling for Red's surprisingly gentle nature, and he wanted to explore their budding relationship as thoroughly as possible. He sat down next to the Comanche, smiling shyly at him. "Hey."

Goodnight groaned loudly, quickly turning it into a fake cough. Faraday cackled.

Red grinned softly at Teddy and reached out, wrapping his hand gently around Teddy’s forearm. “Hello. How are you?” He loved Teddy’s calming nature. It always put him at ease.

"I'm fine, thank you." Teddy murmured, blushing slightly at the (very welcome) causal intimacy of Red's hand on his arm. At the moment, he only had eyes for the object of his affections. "I was looking for you."

Billy showed what he thought to be mercy and withdrew his grace almost entirely, save for a small bit that gave Goodnight the sensation of a cock in his mouth without Goody having to open it.

Goodnight huffed in frustration. He tightened his invisible hold on Billy’s cock.

Faraday wrapped his magic around Vasquez’s cock, and sent him and image of himself on his knees in front of him, naked and trembling, blowing him like his life depended on it.

“Oh?” Red grinned, moving his hand to rest on top of Teddy’s. If their friends could do what they were doing, Red was certainly allowed this. “I’m glad you found me.”

For the first time, Billy's face showed something other than smug satisfaction. He leveled a look at Goody, one that seemed casual to all but his mate, who knew that it meant punishment. The sensations left Goodnight entirely.

Vasquez was going to kill that damned _guero_...right after fucking him into oblivion. His hands were gripping his knees tightly as he tried not to react, his cock aching for a real touch. He sent an image of Faraday tied to the bed, being used a nothing more than a hole to fuck before being left unsatisfied.

"...What are they doing?" Teddy whispered, leaning into Red's personal space. He let his fingers intertwine with Red's.

“They’re trying to kill each other.” Red whispered back with a delighted smile on his face. He poured Teddy a drink. “Let’s see who breaks first!”

Goodnight choked back a whimper and snapped his head around to pout imploringly at Billy. The look on his lover’s face made him shiver. He relaxed his non-corporeal touch and reached down with his real hand to place it over Billy’s, still resting on his leg.

Faraday’s eyes slipped shut. He sent want and pleasure through the bond. The next image he sent was of himself, kneeling, hands bound, gazing up at Vasquez with adoring, lust-filled, glowing eyes. _“Have you ever been served by a prince?”_

Billy took a moment to consider whether Goody's apology was good enough. He couldn't do many of his usual punishments in this situation, but he could still manage a few. He decided to test Goodnight's sincerity: he filled his lover's body with the sensation of an impending orgasm, warm and intoxicating and mind-blowing, but he never let Goody fall over the edge.

Oh....this was interesting. Vasquez glanced at his mate, his eyes half-lidded with desire. His lover liked being used, being submissive. Truth be told, he had no idea how such things really worked, but he had the gist of it. Right now, though, he wanted to _win_. He brushed Joshua's image aside and sent a new one: Vasquez getting pleasured by several beautiful men, all of whom could technically be considered more beautiful than Joshua, ignoring the redhead while his mate was forced to watch, never getting to touch.

"...I thought angels and fae and bloodeaters couldn't die?" Teddy's brow wrinkled, but he took a drink anyway.

The look of incredulous amusement spread over Red’s face again. “Clever boy.” He murmured. “How did you figure it out?”

Goodnight breathed shallowly, accepting the torment and his punishment. He brushed his thumb over Billy’s knuckles.

Faraday stopped short for a moment. He hadn’t expected that. Not from Vasquez. It was...intriguing. It was arousing. They would discuss that one later. He sent the next image: Vasquez bending him over the table they were sitting at and fucking him in front of their friends.

Billy let the torture continue for another minute, just to make his point, then he eased up, suffusing the agonizing pleasure with warmth and love. _"Good boy."_ The sensations became tender and affectionate, slowly easing Goodnight towards a real orgasm, if he wanted it.

_Hmmmm_. That was interesting. Vasquez was a possessive, jealous man when he let himself be, but the idea of claiming Joshua as his own in front of the people who mattered most to him? It was tantalizing. Still, he fought back, this time with something darker: Faraday stumbling upon Vasquez in an alley, fucking a victim while he slowly drained them of their blood. Their wails of both pleasure and fear rang through the air between the buildings.

"I can see beyond the veil." Teddy whispered, looking down at his cup. "It runs in the family. And now that there's been a battle here, it...I keep seeing them. People I knew, bloody and broken and angry." He trembled. "They haven't found peace yet."

Red put his arm around Teddy and held him close. “I’m sorry. You have an incredible gift, but I know it can be hard. You can help them, but for now...” He kissed his temple. “Let yourself relax. Have fun.” He gave him a squeeze and nodded towards their friends.

Goodnight sighed with relief. _“Thank you.”_ He sent his grace to caress Billy’s cheek gently. He let himself relax into the pleasure his lover was sending him.

Well now. That made something feral grow hot and hungry inside of Faraday. He imagined helping him hunt. Luring humans into the woods. Tricking and chasing and trapping them. His laughter echoing through the trees as they killed together. Fucking violently on the blood-soaked ground when it was done.

It was a good thing the bar was empty, because acceptance or not, what Vasquez did next would be considered very improper. He pushed his seat back and pulled Joshua onto his lap, kissing him with sharp teeth and a desperate growl. _His_ mate, _his_ Joshua, _his_ Puck. Hunting with him, reveling in the joy of a feast of a different kind. Now _that_ would be a glorious future.

_"I love you."_ Billy's grace held Goodnight perfectly still, hiding his sounds and reactions from all but himself. Then he gave his soulmate an intense, shattering orgasm, cradling his lover in his grace.

Goodnight smiled at his mate adoringly and raised their hands to place reverent kisses on Billy’s knuckles. _“I love you.”_

Teddy blushed at the kiss. He'd been alone for a long time, and he'd always wanted to find love. He looked over at Joshua and Alejandro kissing, blushing bright red.

"Um...Red? Should we...Should we be watching this?"

Red chuckled and pressed his lips to Teddy’s ear. “If they didn’t want us to watch, they would’ve gone upstairs twenty minutes ago.” He murmured. “They want us to see. And you can see everything, can’t you? What do they _really_ look like?”

Faraday moaned lewdly, biting into his mouth. He ground his hips down, silently whispering filthy promises to Vasquez’s mind. Drawing his pleasure from him through the bond and sending his own right back.

_"I love you, you son of a bitch, even though you fucking drive me insane!"_ Alejandro growled through their bond. _"I can't decide if I want to fuck you or make you fuck me!"_ His hands went down to Joshua's hips, holding them still, denying his lover the friction they both so desperately wanted.

Billy carefully dropped the glamour that had hid Goodnight's orgasm from prying eyes. _"The boy can see us all for what we are. The poor thing has the dead hovering around him like flies."_

_“Yes, and such a sensitive soul too. He’ll be alright. Red Harvest will take good care of him.”_ Goodnight answered.

"Faraday...he's a Fae, I think. He looks human, mostly, but his eyes...they glow like stars." Teddy whispered. "Vasquez...his eyes are like the void, and his teeth are sharp and frightening." He risked a quick look at Billy and Goodnight. "They're angels. Angels of the Lord, but I don't know which ones. They look younger than what everyone else sees them as, more ethereal. Billy has wings so dark red they're nearly black, and Goodnight's are as blue as the midnight sky."

Red grinned. “I met a fae once. She was terrifying. Never met the rest in person before. They sound _beautiful_.” His free hand brushed the hair from Teddy’s forehead as he said the word beautiful, pointedly emphasizing it.

Faraday’s giggles bounced off the inside of Vasquez’s mind. _“Love you so much! Want you to fuck me. You should always be fucking me.”_ He tangled his fingers in Vasquez’s hair.

_"Oh? And what if I want to be the one getting fucked, hm? Should I find my pleasure elsewhere?"_ He teased, sucking on Joshua's tongue. Vas now knew how possessive the fae were, and he knew he was playing with fire.

Faraday growled low in his throat. He sent another image to his mate. Some random human fucking Vasquez, and Faraday, coming up behind him and slitting the stranger’s throat with his claws. The hot blood splattering over Vasquez’s face. Faraday tossing the body to the side and moving into his place, kissing his lover fiercely.

_"So vicious,_ mi amor _. Should we take this upstairs? I think you need to show me my place...."_ He purred. Vasquez wouldn't mind fucking Joshua, but he shivered at the idea of his possessive lover claiming him yet again.

Faraday pulled back and grinned, his true teeth showing. He slid off his lap and yanked him up, half dragging him back to their room.

_"Red Harvest is the son of a shaman. The spirits of his ancestors favor him. Maybe they'll favor Teddy too."_ Billy stroked his thumb across Goodnight's knuckles.

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor startled Teddy, who had been lost in a haze of curiosity and secondhand pleasure. Suddenly, as if brought on by this distraction, a clear, sharp though burst through his mind.

"Red...my God...He...people like me, like us...it's a sin." Old habits die hard, and he felt the heavy weight of the rosary in his pocket. "What if they're here to test us?" He'd never known anything other than the church, and such indoctrination was hard to shake off.

Goodnight couldn’t help himself. He groaned loudly in annoyance and frustration. “I’m sorry, but, oh, you sweet little lamb. No. Just...No, _cher_. Our father has a very short specific list of what actually pisses him off. This ain’t on it.”

Red smiled and cupped his cheek. “There are many gods and spirits and creatures in and around this world. And none of them seem to actually care that much what humans do for the most part.”

Teddy gasped. "He....He doesn't hate us?" His eyes shone with gathering tears. He'd spent so much time wondering why God had made him this way if it was a sin. "Then why...why does the church say he does?" He leaned into Red, his hand covering Red's on his cheek as he looked at Goodnight.

Goodnight sighed and shook his head. “Because power corrupts. The church is run by human men, and men in power will say and do whatever they want in order to control people however they want.” Goodnight smiled at Teddy. “He doesn’t hate you, little lamb.” Goody and Billy’s father didn’t really feel too strongly one way or another about humans, but he wasn’t about to tell this sweet boy that.

"Oh..." Teddy murmured, a smile slowly growing on his face. "So...I can still see Ma and Pa when I pass on? I can be who I am and still see them?"

Billy looked at Goodnight. It seemed the boy was taking a shine to his mate, and he trusted him. Goody’s words seemed to be soothing Teddy’s fears. He decided to let Goody do the talking.

“The beyond is more vast and complicated than any human could conceive, but I see no reason why you wouldn’t be able to find any of your loved ones when you pass through it. You are a good man with a good heart. That’s all that matters.” Goodnight hoped his smile was wise and reassuring, full of that righteous authority he used to be so good at.

He was never one to comfort humans. He spent thousands of years killing them “for the greater good”. All those compromises he had made to his own soul. Lesser evils. Balancing the scales. Pushing the world in the right direction. Massacres. Destruction. Hundreds of children killed for the sake of making a point. Forcing hands. Molding the future. The angel of death. And here he was trying to convince a wide-eyed human of God’s love. Of hope. The boy already saw too much of the world. What was a few lies to keep him happy? Wasn’t _that_ the greater good?

Before Billy could try to comfort his mate, Teddy disentangled himself from Red and moved over to sit next to Goodnight. His hand hovered over Goodnight's, unsure of his welcome.

"Something's wrong. Did I say something wrong?" He asked quietly. Then he dared to touch Goodnight's hand, and with his powers, he saw the answers himself. Tears gathered in his eyes yet again, his eyes meeting Goodnight's brilliant blue ones.

"...Azrael...you are more than death."

Goodnight looked at the boy in shock and wonder. “Thank you, Theodore.” He placed his hand on the side of Teddy’s head and kissed his brow. “You are a sweet child. You have nothing to fear. You understand me?”

The tears fell from Teddy's eyes, but his smile showed that he only felt peace right now. "I understand." When their eyes met again, he whispered quietly.

"I hope that someday you can forgive yourself, Azrael, but until that day: I forgive you."

Goodnight let out a shocked little laugh. He patted Teddy’s cheek and pulled away, waving a hand at him, signaling he should go back to snuggling with Red.

Billy smiled softly.

“ _Mon_ _cher_ , that boy is a gift.” Goodnight whispered. _“We need to protect him.”_

Red grinned. The speed with which he was falling for this man should have been terrifying, but for him, it felt like flying.

_"And we will, my love. I can sense that the seven of us have a greater fate in store than just saving this one town.”_ Billy nodded, a feeling of rightness flowing through his grace. _“He will become the eighth."_

Teddy smiled and went back to Red's arms, and with his newfound reassurance that God didn't hate him, he hauled off and kissed Red with a passion he didn't even know he had in him.

* * *

Faraday practically threw Vasquez into the room and locked the door behind them. He walked towards him slowly, like a predator stalking its prey, his head tilted to the side. Considering. Thinking. Planning. He licked his lips and grinned, his eyes glowing.

Alejandro was unused to being the prey in a given situation, but this particular role reversal was fine with him. He licked his lips, waiting to see what his lover would do.

“Take your clothes off, Kamazotz.” He put power into the order, starting small, with something Vasquez would be happy to do anyway. He paused to see how his mate would react to his little game.

_Oh!_ Vasquez was unable to stop himself from disrobing, and the feeling of Joshua's power flowing through him and manipulating his limbs was intoxicating. With a small smile to let his lover know it was all right, Kamazotz waited...but then he decided to try it for himself, just once.

"Kiss me, Puck." He murmured, dark and smoky energy flowing through his words.

Joshua surged forward and grabbed Alejandro’s jaw, kissing him roughly before pulling back, just enough that their lips barely didn’t touch. He tightened his grip. “That’s not the game we’re playing tonight.” He growled, his true voice echoing. He pulled back a little more to look him in the eye, his other hand coming up to card through his hair.

“ _Kamazotz_.” He purred, the name reverberating. “You’re going to be a good boy for me. You’re going to do what I say. You want to make me happy, don’t you?” His voice lost every hint of humanity as he let his glamor drop completely. “You’re _mine_. Aren’t you?”

Even though Kamazotz enjoyed the intensity of the kiss, he liked the idea of being Puck's plaything for the night even better. "Yes, my love. I'm yours. Forever. Bind me to any oath you want. I'll do whatever you say." He gasped, taking in his lover's feral beauty. "I love you."

“Good boy. Get on the bed. On your back. Hands above your head.” Joshua released his grip and undressed himself as he waited for him to comply. This was going to be fun. Puck didn’t often feel the need to take control like this. He usually preferred to surrender to someone else, but sometimes... sometimes he needed this just as much.

Kamazotz moaned and quickly obeyed his lover, laying down on the bed, his hands gripping the headboard. He spread his legs enticingly, arching his back to give Puck the best view of his body.

Puck sauntered over to their saddle bags and pulled out a length of rope. It was the same one Vasquez used to lasso Emma if he wasn’t mistaken. He went back to the bed and knelt next to his mate. He pet his hair for a moment before wrapping the rope firmly around his wrists, tying him securely to the headboard.

“Good boy.” He murmured, tracing his finger across his captive’s lips.

Vasquez whimpered, his tongue flicking out to lick at Puck's finger. "Anything to please you, _mi_ _amor_."

Joshua grinned and hummed happily, trailing his fingers down Vasquez’s body. Soft and hard in all the right places. Cooler to the touch than most creatures. “This pleases me.” He murmured. He slid his hand around Vasquez’s cock, not stroking, just caressing. “This pleases me a great deal.”

He pulled his hand away and grabbed the slick from the nightstand. “You will not come until I tell you to.” He straddled his hips and began to stretch himself.

"As you wish, _mi_ _amor_." Alejandro murmured, his cock hard and leaking. He wanted so badly to touch his beloved, but the rope was too tight, and he was compelled to be good for his mate. Instead of fighting, he decided to be soft and gentle for his lover: he closed his eyes and focused on the passion, the love, the affection he felt for Puck and filled their bond with it.

Joshua’s lips twitched in an affectionate smile. He sent the same emotions right back. “Now be still. I want to you use your cock. I might even give you a treat if I feel like it.”

He sank down on Vasquez’s cock and groaned gratefully, like someone slipping into a hot bath after a long day. Once he was sitting flush against Vasquez’s hips, he moved ever so slightly, grinding on his lap, rubbing his lover’s cock against his prostate.

“Good boy.” He gasped out, dragging his claws down Vasquez’s chest.

It was a struggle to keep his legs still, but Alejandro somehow managed to. He grit his teeth, moaning at how hot and tight his soulmate was. " _Mi amor_...I love you..." He moaned helplessly, his body shivering as Faraday's claws marked up his chest.

“Mmm. I love you too, darling.” Faraday rolled his hips, building up friction and momentum, chasing his own pleasure. “So good for me. How about that treat?” He sent out a tendril of magic, warm and solid, sliding in between Vasquez’s legs, rubbing at his hole.

“Open up for me. Let me have you.” The tendril pushed its way inside.

A long, loud moan escaped Vasquez's mouth as he felt his lover's magic slip inside of him. "You have me. You have me!" He gasped, his eyes flying open. "Please, my love...can I kiss you?"

Faraday tipped his head, considering. “Beg me. Call me your prince.” He grinned, rocking his hips harder. The tendril slipped in deep, slowly expanding larger, filling him more, pressing against his prostate.

"My prince. My king." Kamazotz begged, his voice high and breathy. "My master!"

Puck moaned loudly, grabbing his mate by the throat and kissing him hard and deep. He clenched around his cock and the tendril pulsed inside of him.

Vasquez mewled and let Puck dominate the kiss, whimpering and gasping as he was fucked and used. "My love! _Mi amor_!"

“Mine!” Puck was bouncing quickly on Vasquez’s cock, riding him hard. The tendril began to thrust at the same pace. Faraday shook with pleasure and the air in the room shook with him. Shifting and twisting, growing hot and wild. He came hard, shouting in Gaelic, digging his claws into Vasquez’s shoulders.

Kamazotz screamed in a language long forgotten, aching with pleasure but unable to come. He writhed as much as he was allowed to, sobbing as release evaded him.

Puck panted for breath and grinned wickedly. “Good boy. Just what I needed.” He rolled his hips slowly, clenching down as the tendril followed his movements, rubbing hard against Vasquez’s prostate.

“I like you like this. Hard and needy. Desperate for me. Bound and helpless.” He sent sparks of magic up Vasquez’s arms and down his legs.

Kamazotz was still sobbing, unashamed of his desperation, of his need. "Please, my love! Please, let me come! I'll do anything. Anything!"

“What if I don’t want you to come? What if I want to keep you like this? Keep you hard and inside of me. My magic taking you apart. What if that’s all I want? What if I want to see how much you can take?” Puck licked Kamazotz’s lips and kissed him gently, almost sweetly.

With a great effort, Kamazotz tried to catch his breath, moaning into the kiss. "I would do as you say, because I love you."

Puck smiled and bent down to kiss at his mate’s neck. “Come for me Kamazotz.” He demanded, and bit down.

Kamazotz roared out in pleasure, the walls shaking, his eyes turning black and his fangs glinting in the light. He came deep inside Joshua, his seed warmed by the radiant heat from his lover.

Puck moaned in delight and rolled his hips, clenching down and milking him dry. “Good boy! So good for me. That’s it _Leannán_.” He licked at the wound he made on his mate’s neck. “Well done.” He murmured, settling down and laying on top of him. Puck pulled his magic back, the tendril retreating and dissipating as he waved his hand, undoing the ropes.

“You are your own, Kamazotz.” He declared, releasing his lover from his control.

If Kamazotz hadn't been completely wrung out by his orgasm, he would have pulled Puck into his arms and kissed him senseless. As it was, he just opened his eyes and smiled tiredly. "Puck...kiss me...gently...please..."

Puck smiled and did as he was asked. He kissed him slow and gentle, sending waves of love and tender affection through the bond. “Love you so much. Are you alright? Was that okay? Did I go too far?”

When the kiss ended, Kamazotz nuzzled into his lover's cheek. "I'm fine, my love. Very tired, but fine. It was amazing. I'd love to do it again. I liked it. I promise." He giggled, then blinked widely.

"Oh! Puck, you are your own."

Faraday giggled. “Oh, _mo Leannán_. You do not have the knowledge or the practice to bind me for more than one command at a time. I appreciate the consideration nonetheless.” He kissed his nose.

"Would you teach me, _Cariño_?" Vasquez murmured. "I can show you how to move through the shadows in return."

Faraday hummed in agreement. “Sleep first. Sleep now.” He nuzzled his face in Vasquez’s neck.

"....I'm still inside you..." Alejandro murmured reverently. He sighed happily, sinking into a dead sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Dangerous Animals" by Arctic Monkeys.


End file.
